


Izuku midoriya multivurse

by Callmedata



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Prince Todoroki Shouto, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Pro Hero Todoroki Shouto, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Todoroki Shouto, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedata/pseuds/Callmedata
Summary: transported into a big building all if dekus friends, classmates, acantinces and enemy's are forced to watch other worlds where izuku killed himself, became number 1, become a vigilante, a villain and just all around fluff
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Amajiki Tamaki/Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bubaigawara Jin | Twice/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Mineta Minoru, Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Toogata Mirio, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 69
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please comment any ideas you might have for a chapter

HELLO EVERYONE it is i your amazing author callmedata(if you have an idea for a better name tell me ) so I adore BNHA and have recently become a bit obsessed with the deku.ultivurse fanfictions however every time I read one the only ships are with like one or too girls and its always a repeat. Yes the story's or aus are ever the same which is awesome. 

But they all say dekubowl however there is no ships one person even said they don't do ships even after labeling there fanfic a dekubowl so obviously I was a bit annoyed so I'm going to make a dekuvurse fanfic and there will be all ships and other things. 

"IMPORTANT "

IF YOU HAVE AN AU YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A CHAPTER ABOUT TELL ME I LOVE LEARNING ABOUT KNEW AUS

  
Secondly there will also be ships with villain deku and or other au dekus so don't flip. 


	2. Chapter 1 where are we!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class a and b along with heros and villains from all over are teleported to a bug room with cells and are took they have to watch other worlds if the adorable cinnamon role known as izuku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note im going to try my hardest to never make aus a in two parts so I have to finish an au in one chapter unless I'm feeling extremely unmotivated or just having a writers block.

Everyone yells as they are pulled from there rooms, classrooms and bases and dropped into these cage like things 

"MOTHEE FUCKER COME OUT SO I GET KILL YOUR ASS!!" Kirishima has holding onto bakugou who is griping the cage filled with rage after trying to use his quirk but nothing happens. 

Eraserhead or better known as Aizawa. Is holding a passed out Present mic in his arms as he just huffs clearly annoyed.

Nazu sips his tea and looks around unamused by this.

In another game like around right across from the classes stood Shigaraki who turns to the shadow like man next to him"whats going on koigri(I honestly tried to find out how to spell his name and I honestly cant so if you know please tell me how)

Who sighs and looks around "it seems we where taken along with those.....heros" shigaraki growls and scratches even harder on his neck "I know that by why aren't you taken us back!?" 

"My apologies Tomura it seems as though we cannot use our Quirks at the moment" in a separate cage or cell is endeavor and a few other heros like midnight and hawks along with mt lady. Who are all talking and or resting. But all to soon lights come on all pointed at a stage with shadow on it.

Bakugou finally stops screaming at eraserhead walks up to the end cell closest to the stage "who are you and let my students go now!" The heros and students have taken a fighting stance along with Dabi, toga, twice and a few others. 

The shadow laughs "im sorry but I can't do that. You see my people are a bit bored so we found your world and we thought it would be fun to show you other universes with your favorite student."

Eraserhead along with everyone else looks around only to see one student missing hell even class b is here and they have no idea what's going on. But before anyone can React bakugou screams

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH DEKU!?!?" shigaraki huffs and mumbles how annoying he is. As the shadow sighs 

"Calm down. He is perfectly fine asleep in his world. Dont worry now you all we watch these other worlds him as the main character oh and please understand not all the things are the same in other worlds. Okay? " everyone goes quiet as the shadow walks away and soon they all turn to each other and look back.

As the screen on the stage turns on.

..... **code 1968: world 1: name:...babysitter... START. NEXT. CANCEL.**

soon the big start button turned green and the screen goes black.

**Hello my name is izuku midoriya!! And I own a daycare!!!**


	3. Chaptee 2 cartaker AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this isn't the fisnuhed thing over time I will go over my chapters and fix them up so sorry for it being a bit low quality and over time mt chapters will become more longer i promise

**Hello my name is izuku midoriya and I run a daycare!!**

**It isnt well known but I run a daycare. It all happened after my mom died**

"Wait his mom died!?" Mina shouts but everyone shushes her except Aizawa and bakugou. Of course the villains too

**She died from an illness when I was very young and I had to be taken in by my childhood friends mom But she never had time so she always left me and kacchan at a daycare and I grew to love the idea if taking care of kids. After auntie didn't have time for me and kacchan the care taker took care of us and showed us we are loved so I wanted to show other kids this as well those who's parents are far to busy for them.**

**Of course I couldn't do it alone so kacchan affered to help me so he is my coworker and manager of this caretaking facility. We both run it as equals but he has his names on the paper.**

"Aww thats so sweet for bakugro to help midoribro out!!" 

Kaminiri nods with a laugh "duude o find that hard to believe. Bakugou helping midoriya please!"

Aizawa sighs and shakes his head at his students as all for one looks at them. Of course this makes him uneasy (forgot to motion he was here too lmao) 

Nazu however seems completely relaxed and unconcerned somthing that worries the pros. 

"GODDAMNIT DEKU GET IN HERE SHITTY HAIR KEEPS THROWING SHIT AT PINKY!!" 

**Soon the screen shows izuku but he's wearing an apron that's light blue and he's holding a baby kaminiri**

"AWWW ITS ME!!" 

"aww Kaminiri you are a cute baby!!"

The LOV rolled their eyes as dabi leans back "that green boy is cute.. " Toga squeals and jumps up and down "awww dekubis the cutest!!" Some of the LOV nods while others sit in denial.

**Izuku is smiling down at baby Kaminiri as he walks into a room with lost of kids. Soon a group of them come running to him.**

"Omg its all of us!!"

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT CRUSTY!?" dabi laughs loudly as a few others as well. 

**Baby shigaraki pulls on dekus leg "izuu-chaaaan" izuku looks down and picks shigaraki up and shigaraki clings to izuku with a smile. But soon growls as bakugou comes up "damn it deku this little shit won't stop hurting pinky!" Bakugou holds up a baby Kirishima making izuku laugh "kacchan you have to be nice"**

**Bakugou rolls his eyes as Kirishima hugs izukus legs making half the kids cry.**

**Geez I should have taken care of older kids hehe love them tho!.**

Aizawa can't help but remember how he wishes he took care of kids over teens. 

  
**A small black haired kid holding a big yellow sleeping bag appears**

"awww its teach!!!!" 

Aizawa glares as everyone turns to him cooing   
"Detention all if you..." they all turn back and they can faintly hear dabi snort.

" **Whats wrong shuoto?(I forgot how to spell his first name)" he shakes his head and just pulls on izukus arm and pulling him around.**

Class A-B. Cant help but find this adorable and are secretly taking pictures. 

**I love these little guys**


	4. Chapter 3 older AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still some spelling mistakes but thank you for helping me out

Everyone was all talking. Its been about an hour now and people are still talking about the last universe. 

With the pros.   
"Awww you where so cute Aizawa,," midnight coos as eraserhead groans ans just turns away from her. Present mic was watching this laughing as mt lady was just staring at the screen. Death arms was there but he was talking to hawks about his quirk. 

With class 1-A 

"I WOULD NEVER DO ANUTHING LIKE THAT WITH DEKUU!!" Everyone was talking about how cute ozuku was with those kids however they realized he looked the same age as now which was 16(not Canon don't kill me). 

Kirishima just laughs "I think it was cute bakubro. You were really manly dealing with those kids!!". Everyone nods well almost everyone. Fact is everyone in the deku squad was dying from worry. Iida hasn't even spoke a word about proper manners. Todoroki seems more like his old self and our resident round cheeks and her girlfriend (who do you want herto be)where hugging each other .

With class 1-B 

to say it was hectic would be an understatement. Blonde won't stop insulting class 1 A and everyone won't stop trying to get their teachers attention. 

With the LOV. 

Shigaraki sighs and looks around as he scratches his neck badly. "These stupid heros look so comfortable after we all git kidnapped"

As Shigaraki days that toga makes a loud sigh and they lov turn to her and she is wearing nothing but her underwear and bra sitting on a bean bag chair "this is so comfortable"dabi shakes his head "where the hell did you even get that!?" Kurgiri just sighs as mister compresse shakes his head next to him. 

All to soon the shadow comes out now it looks like kurogiri bur pure black "its time for the next world!!! Everyone sit down!! After this one you all get food"

Soon everyone sits down of course away from each other. They dint have quirks right now but he is to say they aren't going to attack anyway. 

"Good now let's get this going!!"

Soon the screen lights up black before white words appear.

..... **code 2753 : world 49: name:....grown..up.... START. NEXT. CANCEL.**

  
**The screen lights up and shows a clock ringing.**

**A kinda pale hand reaches out of under the green covers. The hand itself is covered and scars and bruises. The hand hits the clock and he shatters "fuck not again..." the person sits up and the screen is on his back and dear lord he is ripped. And not like bulging he is lean. The guy stretches making his muscles more noticeable.**

"DEAR GOD SHOW ME HIS FACE!!!" Everyone turns over to see midnight drooling but the shame can be a d for the female students a d a few males all over. Heck even hawks as a blush. 

The LOV look away from that gross display. 

**Soon the person stands up walks into the bathroom. And through the mirror everyone sees..**

"DEKU!?" everyone starts to scream and yell. 

"Omg. Can he have my pink babys!?" Kaminari looks at mina with a wtf face. 

" **Damn it i can't keep affording new clocks its killing my wallet.." izuku sighs and throws on some clothes and soon they are all skipped to a part where he is griping pancakes and making bacon**

"AND HE CAN COOK WTF" everyone turns to ijiro (again hate me for this I had tried so hard looking up how to spell their names and nothing helped it isnt the guy with the tail its our rocking girl) all the girls nod but the shadow gasp and turns to everyone "it seems I made a mistake and forgot some people please hold on" soon a portal appeared ans out came eri ans Kuoda( Honestly didn't even try) the bith run to Aizawa who explains everything to them. 

"Okay we can continue". 

**The screen starts up again and shows izuku humming but is sokn cut off. "Good morning dad!!"**

"He has a kid!?"  
"THAT FUCKING DEKU" everyone chooses to ignore bakugou and Kirishima 

**The screen points to izukus 'daughter ' but they soon se a teenager with white hair and a horn**

"ERI!?" the class 1 A yells as eri looks at the screen in wonder. She can't believe her dad a was her hero. She begins smiling as kouda pouts. 

" **Good morning eri can you go get your sister?" Eri nods and walks away and izuku focus on the food. But he jumps when arms wrap around his waist and nuzzles into his neck .**  
 **"Hi love"**

"OMG WHO IS ITTTTTT" everyone is leaning close to the screen in hopes of seeing it. Hell even shigaraki is but he would kill you if you said that. Todoroki how ever is staying calm but is interested. 

All might who is on the left of Aizawa smiles when he sees this future. Izuku is taking care of eri and he's all grown up. Not only that he found love. 

**Izuku giggles and leans back "you scared me!" The figure chuckles and lays a kiss on izukus neck before pulling away. Showing a duo haird male**  
"  
"HALF AND HALF BASTERED!?!?!" the girls nearly deflated as they saw he wasn't them. Kirishima and kaminari is holding bakugou back as everyone had to move away from. Todoroki as he burned everything around him. He himself has red faces and can't seem to move. The heros rush over and claim him down and get the fire out. Todoroki of course apologies and everyone waves their hand saying they would have done the same thing if they saw themselves with their crush making Todoroki blush again.

He never thought of him liking midoriya like that but now that he thinks about it midoriya is adorable 

" **Ewww sis dad and papa are being gross!!!"' Soon they the screen shows a kid with white hair and puffs of green and kind of looks like todorokis sisters hair but with green spots instead of red**  
 **He has izukus big eyes but instead one if then was gray and the other green. The boy jumps up into eris hold and she is now wearing an UA uniform.**

"Awww the kid is so cute!!" Mina coos but everyone turns to their teacher.  
"Sensei why does the kid look like both of them?" 

Their teacher sighs and looks up "they probably found someone with a quirk that allows them to get one of them pregnant....." eveyone nods. 

"Deku was the one that was pregnant" Everyone turns to bakugou who holds the most serious expression ever. It was so serious Mina couldn't help but laugh loudly. Everyone sighs but then they all think "eri was wearing A UA uniform.."

Aizawa nods "it makes sense when she gets older and leans better I would recommend her..." They all nod and turn the the screen. 

**Izuku giggles and kisses his husband's cheek before walking over amd grabbing Izumi "oh come on Izumi one day you will fall in love" Izuku shakes his head "nope not happening dad" Todoroki chuckles and grabs izumi"im going to go and take him to the table." Todoroki walks away. Izuku walks eri to the door. Izuku hugs eri goodbye. But as she opens the door and is about to walk out she turns around...."dad......are you disappointed in me?"**

everyone tilts their head "why would he be disappointed?" Everyone turns to nedzu who said this. Or well he mumbles it. 

**Izuku shakes his head "why would I?" Eri rolls her eyes and looks at izuku "I don't know dad you are a hero the number one hero!! And your daughter is just learning to be a support...."**

Everyone jumps up 

"THAT FUCKING DEKU!!"

"AWESOME"

"WE NEW HE COULD DO IT!!"

All might and the other teachers feel so proud of there student. 

Yes izuku may be the problem child but he does such for everyone. Brings out the better in everyone and honestly Aizawa doesn't believe his class would be had far as they are if he wasn't there to help them along the way. 

All might smiles happy to hear izuku became the number one hero aBd has such a good life.. 

" **Oh eri I could never be disappointed. If you want to use your big head " izuku taps eris forehead" then I'll support you i live you no matter what you want to do" Izuku smiles as eri tears up and hugs izuku tightly. Before walking away. Then the screen turns dark.**

"That was so sweet!!!" Everyone separate and begins to talk


	5. Chapter 4 ask them to prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they watch izuku try to ask uraraka out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a moment of inspiration so please enjoy

The shadow claps her hands and gets everyone's attention "okay everyone this one is gonna be short and I know i said you would all get food but this one is so short it shouldn't effect y'all so enjoy" the shadow leaves and everyone turns to the screen.

"I wonder what it is"

"Probably somthibg stupid"

**code 2463 : world 9: name:....ask them out to prom.... START. NEXT. CANCEL.**

**The screen shows izuku in a car driving and left of him in the passenger seat is uraraka**. 

"I feel like this isn't going to go well" monoma can't help but whisper. Sure he hates the class 1A but he will admit he does fond izuku cute and may or may not think he also deserves the world. His friend tetsutestu nods. 

**Uraraka is looking out the window clearly trying to red the signs.**   
**"Deku the signs have weird words" Izuku shrugs "maybe just read them?" Izuku looks nervous.**

**Uraraka hums and starts to read" will.......**   
**You.......**   
**This is so lame...who does this?" Izuku clearly tries to shrink into his chair looking uncomfortable and is obviously looking away from Uraraka**

"Oh noooo izuku would do thaaat" Mina hugs kaminari who literally whines loudly from the cringe and feeling second hand embarrassment and sadness from izuku. 

One for all would cringe if he could. He will admit this....this is hard to watch. Especially since its his adorable fun looking son going through this. 

Eri and Kota are covering their eyes feeling the pain. 

Uraraka is covering her face is shame for her other self. 

**Soon Uraraka on screen starts to reed more**   
**"Marry......**   
**Me**

**Jk" that Uraraka makes a gross face and rolls her eyes finding this cheesy and gross**   
**"Will...**   
**You....**   
**Came**   
**To**   
**Prom?" That Uraraka laughs as izuku shrinsg more and covers the bottom half of his face as he winces and avoids her stare**   
**"That was so lame haha" Uraraka turns to izuku expecting him to be laughing but when she sees his face hers turns to one of realization and regret "izu was that you!?" Izuku just looks away as Uraraka tears up and covers her mouth "omg I'm so sorry...."' izuku shakes his head and turns to her starting to pull over "oh no please don't cry!!" Uraraka just covers her mouth with both hands as she looks away from. Izuku and starts to cry with regret as kzuku who is teary eyed tries to comfort her.**

Then the screen turns off.

Mina turns to Uraraka who us looking at the floor with a sad expression. Bakugou is on the background laughing and Kirishima just covers his face "so not manly"

Dabi is laughing as toga covers her heart "poor izu-chan!"


	6. Chapter 5 red string of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like the shirt but fast updates or the long but slow updates?

After the whole fiasco everyone ate and was taking about its of course uraraka cried from embarrassment but soon averting was calm and sitting back down. 

"Pkay this one is even shorter then the last one so please bare with me " The shadow turns on the screen. 

**code 3064: world 4: name:....red...string...of..fate .... START. NEXT. CANCEL.**

**The screen flashes to izuku who is peaking to Uraraka and he hasa red string wrapped around him. From his arms and to his neck. Uraraka is no different but hers isn't around her neck tho you can see her moving it away from her neck now and again "deku what do you think of yesterday's training?"**

"Whoa what are those on them?" Present mic jumps up and eyst everyone's attention "that thing is supposed to be a red string of fate they connect you to your soul mate but you aren't supposed to see it it connto her pinky and your soulmates pinky" mic yells Ioudly before shouta pulls him back down and everyone nods. 

" **Oh well I think-" izuku is interrupted but a yank on the string making it tighten around izukus neck but izujutries to ignore it**

"I wonder who is doing that?" Bakugou rolls his eyes at Kirishima "obviously his soulmate dumbass!!" Kurogiri shakes his head "I am curious who would do that to their soulmate" shigaraki shrugs and leans back 

**"It was very interest-" Another yank and izuku is pulled a bit and Uraraka winced "ing and I think sensei did a gre-" again yank and ozuki grabs the string and sighs stopping it from choking him Uraraka sighs and shakes her head"i don't get why he does that to you you are soulmates"**

"He!?" Mina cried loudly in disappointment. While the girls comfort her 

" **Its becaus he doesn't want to be soulmates....and he doesn't understand he can't choke my with our string but he is trying. " izuku smiles with a love struck smile "I do love how determined he is" izukus smile turned into a pouting just wish it wasn't about killing me" another yank and izuku turns to the person and the screen goes to vakugou who is clearly pulling on a string that is connected to izukus**

"BAKUGOU!?" Kaminari yelled as bakugou freezes and stares at the screen. Iida and todoroki are muralist poor izuku and all might nearly broke his chair from how hard he's gripping it and all for one nearly jumped at bakugou 'that low life doesn't deserve my sweet son!!! Soon ill convince him to join our side and he can rule with me ill even let him keep that horrible quirk'

" **KACCHAN I TOLD YOU, YOU CANT CHOKE ME WITH OUR RED STRING OF FATE!" izuku whines but bakugou just smirks "who said I was choking you nneed? Soon he pulls harder making izuju fall into him and izuku pulls him into a hug as ozuku sighs mumbling onto bakugous neck "you could have said you just wanted a hug...." bakugou shrugs as Kirishima chuckles at them both**

The screen goes black and bakugou picks up his chair and throws it and starts going on a rampage. Kirishima and the pros had to hold him down trying to calm him down as everyone got away. 

All for one roles his eyes if he has any 'pathetic...'


	7. Bakugou wants his friend back au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reread my last chapters and dear God the spelling mistakes why has no one told me I wasnt just misspelling the names dear lord

The shadow claps and gets everyone's attention and they are all forced to look at the screen. 

"Wonder what this one is going to be about" Mina explains loudly 

**code 5964: world 95.....name:bakugou...wants....his...friend...back .... START. NEXT. CANCEL.**

**The screen lights up and shows bakugou sitting on the floor next to his bed on his phone.**

**My name is bakugou.....and I'm a horrible person..**..

"What does he mean?"Kirishima and everyone turns to bakugou who looks rigged so they turn to the screen except shigaraki and all for one. 

**The screen flashes and then it shows a middle school beat up midoriya laying on the floor**

"Omg!!" Uraraka covers her mouth and iida holds her. There is no idacation all for one is mad except the small twitch with his fingers. Dabi and shigaraki look visiblely shaken and toga looks pissed. 

All might stares at the screen in shock as Aizawa covers Kota and eri's eyes. 

" **Useless deku when will you except your nothing but a quirkless hero wannabe!?" Bakugou gives midoriya a hard kick in the ribs before walking away. The screen goes back to bakugou sitting on the floor wearing his UA uniform.**

**I regret it......I wanted to teach him he would get hurt if he followed his dream....I was trying to show him but..now I know that wasn't the right way. for years I thought he was looking down at me because he someone without a quirk kept going......so a bullied him I made the school and teachers hate him so much the teachers would purposely fail him and the students would ruin his school days.**

The pro heros mumble among themselves "which school" "burn down " "poor midoriya " they would mumble but all for one was wishing he had his quirks so he could destroy that low life bakugou. 

Kirishima looks at bakugou who is looking at the ground"bakugou.....that didn't happen right?" Bakugou doesn't answer making the baku squad gasp and start to question their friendship with bakugou. The deku squad was huddled up. Aizawa stands up and gets bakugous attention "when we get back you are going to have a years worth of Detention and won't be allowed to move up in training for a good four months" bakugou huffs but nods not fighting for once. 

**The screen shows a vidoe of small midoriya and small bakugou.**

**"Kacchan when we grow up let's get married!!!"Bakugou looks at izuku and tilts his head "why would we do that?" Izuku gives bakugou offended look that makes a few of the students and LOV coo (toga and all for one maaaybe dabi and shiggy) "for the cake silly!!" Kacchan shrugs and looks down "but we can have cake later izu-chan?" Izuku giggles "but wedding cake is biig and we can get chocolate!!!" Kacchsns eyes light up "how big are you talking about izu-chan?" Izuku stretches his arms out wide"thiiiiis big!!!" Kacchan nods and grabs izukus hand "okay then izu-chan when we get bigger and become pro heros we will get married!!"**   
**The bakugou on screen puts the phone down and covers his face as tears slide between his fingers and run down his arms.**

"I'm sorry izu....." 

The screen turns dark and everyone stays silent. Bakugou just huffs and walks into one of the restrooms that the shadow made for them leaving eveyone to talk. 


End file.
